residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Retribution
Resident Evil Retribution Fanfiction Resident Evil Retribution (Jack Krauser is a good guy in the movie) Leon narrating: 1998… i´ll never forget it… it was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of the secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community Raccoon city. And hit the little peaceful town with a devastating slow crippling it´s very own foundation. Not taking any chances, the president of the United States ordered a contingency plan, to sterilize Raccoon city. With the whole affair gone public the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon it´s stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. Now years has passed since that catastrophic incident Milla Jovovich as: Alice Johann Urb as: Leon Li Bingbing as: Ada Wong Unknown as: Jack Krauser Boris Kodjoe as: Luther West Dereck Mears as: Hunk Shawn Roberts as: Alex/Albert Wesker Resident Evil Retribution Jill: once you hit the deck watch your formation take no prisoners and shoot to kill, total enemy number is unknown but will include umbrella fugitives and prime targets, Chris and Claire Redfield, Proyect Alice and Leon S Kennedy, even thought Kennedy is in air space right now but he´s close to Arcadia and may arrive during the battle, so people whatever is waiting for you out there just know one thing you are going to be having the fight of your life. Leon: I hope the survivors are ok Krauser: don´t worry bud they´ll be ok we´ll just kick some umbrella asses Leon: wait we´ve got umbrella air forces near The umbrella forces destroy Leon and and Krauser plane but they save thereselfs by throwing thereselfs in parachutes Albert W: brother Hunk aim´s his heckler & coch at Albert Alex W: relax Hunk he´s my twin brother Hunk: oh that explain the similarities Albert W: brother we have to talk Jill beats Chris, Claire, K- Mart and Alice and takes them to the umbrella planes that where going to the London umbrella lab and blows up the Arcadia (the same bomb that Albert W used to kill Alice´s clones) killing every last survivor in it. Leon: where am I ? krauser¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡… I better get the hell out of her Lickers appear Leon shoots some of the lickers and even kills some of them Alex wesker was looking through out a camera all the time Alex W: that Leon guy is pretty good… hmm he shows radiations of T virus but not remotely close to cause mutation Alex W: Ada go and kill him Ada (in her thoughts): he´s hot / ada: with pleasure Leon: so how do you like that bitches Ada: put your hands were I can see them Leon: sorry but falling into ladies leads just isn´t my style Ada: put them up now Leon makes Ada a arm breaking technique Ada rips out of the technique and throws her gun at the air and catches it but Leon catches her with a knife in the throat Leon: bit of advice try using knife next time cause it´s better for close encounters A tyrant appear and hit both Ada and Leon Then through her communicator she hears Albert W saying kill Ada first and Leon after her Ada: but why Alex I used to work for you Alex W: you? You were just one of my hundred of minions Leon: oh no you aren´t Leon shoots the tyrant with his 45 caliber magnum revolver And makes him faint temporally Leon grabs her neck Leon: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME Ada: my name is Ada and i´m sorry for trying to kill you The tyrant gets up Ada: there´s no time run Leon: I have a plan run to that military base and try to find a rocket launcher Ada: done Leon: i´ll take care of this bitch Leon dodges some of the tyrant´s attacks but the strong tyrant grabs leon by his head and throws him at the air Ada throws a grenade at the tyrant and tells Leon to run Ada: just one more of umbrella failed experiments then Ada shoots once again the tyrant in his face but with no effect and launches Ada to a wall and Ada fells unconscious to the floor Leon: Ada nooooo, how in the world do I get rid of that thing Leon shoots the tyrant with his magnum and runs to the military base where there was a rocket launcher powerful enough to destroy the tyrant Then a strange man appears in the shadows made by smoke and shoots a rocket but the tyrant dodges the first one he attacks the strange man but the strange man easily dodges him and the tyrant hits a wall and the wall goes down on him but the tyrant still moves down the rubles and Leon puts gasoline from a barrel and Ada and Leon run out of the way and the strange man shoots a rocket and causes a huge explosion killing the tyrant and Leon runs towards Ada Leon: no Ada don´t die don´t do me this ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Fortunately Leon confused her unconsciousness with her death so Leon´s shouts awake her Ada: thanks Ada kisses leon Leon: i´m glad you are fine Ada: sorry to scare you like that Leon: don´t worry let´s go Krauser: are you two alright? Leon: that voice… Krauser? Krauser: well if you two are ok let´s go and rescue Chris, Claire, Barry and Alice Leon: wait how did you find me? Krauser: easy I put micro GPS on your cloth Leon: as always you end stunning me Krauser: hey what can I say i´m a stunner Leon: yeah I know, well let´s go Ada: wait there are zombies coming this way Krauser: let´s go on that rolls Royce Leon: nice Ada: ¡SHIT! Leon: what Ada: there´s no key to start the machine, Leon, Krauser take care of the zombies Seconds later Leon: hurry Ada i´m running out of of amo for my assault rifle Krauser: and I for my shotgun Ada: POWER IS ON, get in the car Leon: shit that was fucking close Krauser: what the hell?????????? Ada full speed Ada: why? Krauser: I don´t know umm. Maybe cause we´ve got a black monster coming towards us at full speed Ada: shit Ada opens the sealing window and they escape by the window They park in the criogenic fabric were they thought they could destroy the fast verdugo Krauser shoots the verdugo but with no result krauser is hitten by the verdugo making him faint Leon: KRAUSEEEEEEEEEER Leon takes out his 45 caliber magnum revolver and shoots the verdugo making it fly to the botton that said start freezing process the verdugo begins to freeze but thought as strong it was it still could barely move but Leon pushes the button that said auto destruction Outside of the fabric with ada and krauser Leon: this place is blow up now move Ada: it´s gonna what? Leon, Krauser and Ada saw amazed the fabric explotion and once again Ada kisses Leon Krauser: OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD Minutes later they arrive to the umbrella lab Ada: dam it the place is full of those umbrella fucking guards we´ll have to find another way,… let´s try the sewers Krauser: good idea Krauser opens one of the doors that leaded to the sewers but a bunch of zombies hungry for meet were down in there Krauser: not a very good idea He closes it again Leon: well I guess we´ll have to face them, let´s go make total silence Ada take my assault rifle Ada: sure Leon caught off guards two of the umbrella guards and kills them Ada grabs one of the sniper rifle of the dead guards and shoots one of the umbrella mercenary sniper. Ada goes and face some of the umbrella guards and kills some all (with the exeption of one) One of the umbrella guards stands up and Leon kills him with a mini knife Leon: you missed one Ada laugh. END OF PART 1 Obtenido de "http://residentevilfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dark_Knight_1551/Resident_Evil_Retribution"